


Babysitting

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Dark Castiel, Dark John, Dark Sam, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Dean, Gangbang, Light Bondage, Multi, Nipple Play, Objectification, Older Sam, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Castiel, Top John, Top Sam, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen babysits Dean while John and Bill are out hunting. Oh oh not that kinda of babysitting  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.  
> This is a dark fic.... U've been warned..... Enjoy ;)

Dean is spread out on the pool table in the roadhouse. Her hands tied up over her head and her legs spread open. Her asshole and pussy are open for everyone to see and fuck. She's completely naked except for the white lace net bra she's wearing.   
John Winchester went hunting with Bill and Sam leaving Dean in Ellen's care. He told Ellen that Dean wouldn't cause any trouble and she could make some money if she ties her up and lets people fuck her hole. Ellen did as she was told. Whenever a hunter entered the roadhouse, he was greeted with the astonishingly beautiful Dean naked and spread out on the table and Ellen would ask him to pay 5 bucks and fucks Dean as much as he wants. No one can deny such an offer.   
John was happy because he didn't have to worry about his daughter getting in the way of hunts and Ellen was happy because she made money.  
Today Dean was lying on the table when Bobby entered the roadhouse. He saw the treat on the table and walked towards it. His eyes gazing Dean's pussy. He rubbed his thumb over her wet folds and she moaned. He buried his nose in her wet cunt and took a deep breath smelling her in. He licked her clits with his tongue and she wined jerking her hips towards his mouth. Bobby laughed "Pretty bitch not satisfied yet.... Wait till u take my cock".... he said.  
He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. He thrust his cock in Dean without any regard for het pussy. Dean screamed. He smiled feeling satisfied by her scream. He pounded in and out of her again and again and again harder and faster. Then he came inside her filling her up with his spunk. He pulled out and watched the cum drip out of her pussy. He coated his finger in his cum and put it in her mouth and ordered "Lick it". Dean did as she was told.   
Then Caleb, Rudy and Cole entered the bar and saw Bobby feeding her cum. They moved towards her and pulled out their cocks out of their pants. Caleb said "Slut having fun yet".... He opened the front clip of her bra and pinched her nipples hard. She cried out but pressed her breasts in his palm. Cole said "Whore wants more" and they all laughed. Cole and Caleb started sucking on her tits and Rudy started fuckin her pussy harder and faster. He came inside her adding to the mess. Bobby was hard again. He dip his finger in her pussy and coated it with cum and then he fingered her ass using cum as lube.   
She moaned when first finger entered. Caleb said "She can take more than that.... Fuckin slut loves this kinda shit" and Bobby felt more excited and thrust all four of his fingers in her ass in one go. She yelled hard and they all laughed. They decided she was loose enough when Cas entered the roadhouse. He ran towards the table to join in the fun. He said "Did I miss anything" with a smirk. Bobby said "No u r just in time.... We got the whore ready"....   
Caleb said "Pick her up"..... They picked her up after untying her arms and laid her on the floor.... She got on her knees. Ass in air, breasts hanging. All of them stood around her and watched her for a moment in arousal. Then Caleb thrust his cock in her mouth and she gagged and chocked. She swallowed around it as much as she could then Caleb started fucking her face hard. Rudy and Cole put the cock in her hands. She wraps her fingers and palm around them and started twisting and moving from base to head. They started fucking her hands.   
She was well trained. The way she moaned and reacted seemed like she was way older than fourteen.   
Cas thrusts into her pussy and starts pounding in and out of her harder and faster. She moaned around the cock in her mouth.   
Bobby lifted her up and laid down beneath her. He sat her on his cock while making sure she has all the other cocks in place. He started pounding her ass. She bounced on his cock and moaned.  
All of them came at the same time and covered her in cum. Cas filled her pussy, Bobby filled her ass. Caleb came all over her face and Rudy and Cole came over her breasts. They rubbed the cum over her nipples feeling satisfied and aroused at the sight in front of them.   
Dean was covered in cum. She looked so dirty and used. Her lips were red and puffy. Her pussy was used and abused. Her asshole was stretched out and her nipples were dark and abused. She looked beautiful like this.  
At this moment John, Sam and Bill decided to enter. They saw Dean naked and covered in cum and were hard instantly. They pulled out their cocks and moved towards her. John lifted her and sat her on his cock and Sam thrust into her pussy at the same time. They both had huge cocks which stretched her holes abnormally. She bit her lips to stop herself from screaming. Their cocks were so huge and she felt like her holes will get ripped apart. But she felt aroused by being used by her father and big brother this way.  
They started pounding in and out of her harder and faster. Then Bill thrusted his cock in her mouth and started pounding. The other men started masturbating over her. They all came and covered her in cum again. John and Sam filled her ass and pussy. She felt so full and used that she fainted in Sam's arms. Sam picked her up and started to walk towards the door. John looked at Ellen who was watching this whole time and said "Thank u for babysitting her". He smirked and walked out the door following Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whether u liked it or not.  
> Leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
